Teemo x Jinx Fanfiction
by King Odinato
Summary: Teemo panted heavily as he entered the bush, he could hear the zapping sound of Jinx's gun right behind him. He looked around wildly and then abruptly closed his eyes tightly and stood still, hoping to proc his passive in time. The thick brush pricked his furry sides as he stood in his puddle of sweat, holding his breath so that the approaching Jinx won't hear him.


Teemo panted heavily as he entered the bush, he could hear the zapping sound of Jinx's gun right behind him. He looked around wildly and then abruptly closed his eyes tightly and stood still, hoping to proc his passive in time. The thick brush pricked his furry sides as he stood in his puddle of sweat, holding his breath so that the approaching Jinx won't hear him.

Jinx entered the bush, her eyes full of malice and glee, "where are you little rat," she mocked a devilish grin spreading across her face. Knowing Teemo was still in the bush she zapped towards the center, just narrowly missing his nose, but close enough that he felt the heat of it whizzing by.

Teemo glanced at his mana bar to see that he was completely out of mana, but so was Jinx, he hoped that he could get enough mana for his blind by the time Jinx got enough for her 'Zap'.

Jinx tried to zap the bush again but all that came out was a tiny red glow from her gun, she threw it down in frustration and plopped down in the bush thinking of what to do next.

Teemo stared at the crazy blue haired marksman sitting within touching distance of him, his heart beating as quickly as a tick of ignite at the thought of possibly dying. He looked at her pony tails swish back and forth in the cool breeze, passing over the maze of bright blue cloud tattoos that plagued her body. She was hunched over with her elbow on her knee propping up her chin, he could hear her murmuring continuously to herself in alternate voices, which strangely enough made him feel a little sad for her. Maybe she was misunderstood like he was, he was cursed and hated by everyone on the Rift, even his own mother. The other yordles left him for that dumb brick of prehistoric pile of brown raptor shit Gnar. He didn't understand what about him made people dislike him, not just dislike him, but hate him religiously, with a passion never seen before. Teemo continued staring at the back of the crazy blue haired girl, then suddenly reached out and placed his paw on her shoulder. He froze, paw on shoulder, eyes on her back, soul leaving his body.

Jinx bolted upright at the touch of the small paw on her shoulder, she turned around slowly to find herself nose to nose with a small furry creature with…" WHAT THE ! " ..SHE GOT TO HER FEET, SCREAMING. " WHAT THE FRIG, FRUCK , WHAT THE HELL IS THAT. TEEMO STARED AT THE DISTRESSED MARKSMAN CONFUSED AND TERRIFIED. He then noticed that yes, he had his eyes open. He quickly closed them, smiled, then went invisible.

"Oh no you don't, get back here…" ' Zaaaaaap!'

**" Owwwwww wtf, that burns, why the fu…." Teemo looked up to see almost glowing red eyes staring down at him. " Hi?." No response. " I'm sorry that you have to see this, ummm. I didn't realize, I'm so sorry. Feel free to kill me now if you want to, I won't blame you, no one should have to see such a thing." Teemo closed his eyes tightly awaiting his demise, but after 4 seconds of eye and butt clenching, he peeked to see the ADC sitting in a crossed leg position across from him. Opening his eyes fully and straightening his stance, he stared at the eyes staring at him stare at them staring at him. **

Sitting cross legged, Jinx stared into the never before seen depths of Teemo's eyes. At first it was scary, but now it was just fascinating. He was adorable, small and so cute, his eyes only made him more enchanting. He was so small in fact, that she was sitting down and yet she was still taller than him at his full height.

Teemo stood there, staring at the what looked like a dazed ADC, her eyes were glued to his like an Akali to squishies. Seeing her like this made him feel strange, she looked . Really. Damn sexy. Seeing her milky white thighs caressed by her purple shorts in addition to her tiny top hiding even tinier breasts made his mind go crazy and his pants grow large.

Without thinking, Teemo grabbed Jinx's top and pulled it off, exposing her small but succulent breasts. Before Jinx could even react he enclosed his mouth around her left nipple and sucked on it softly, eliciting moans from the unsuspecting Jinx. He swirled his pink tongue around the hard nipple in a circular motion, then bit on it softly spreading warmth throughout Jinx's body. " Uhgnnn moree , " Jinx cried out, her hand gravitating to her overly wet spot below.

He moved onto the right nipple whilst rubbing his growing cock on Jinx's leg, making him hornier by the second. Then all of a sudden Jinx grabbed him and threw him back. Thinking he had upset her he backed away a little, then she slipped her bottom off and went head over heels, exposing her pink goodness to him. " Cum get it," she said in a sexy crazy voice, biting her lip as she teased him, turning Teemo on even more, if that was even possible.

Not hesitating, Teemo dropped his pants and pulled out his large growth which almost made him fall over forward. To compensate he took a growth elixir and grew in size, but his growth was already far to big to grow. He plunged it into her heavenly wetness making her scream with joy at the size of the beast inside her. She had only heard rumors about the gargantuan size of yordle dicks, but she now knew it was surely no rumor. They moved their hips in sync eliciting moans from Jinx and groans from Teemo. Teemo had rarely ever fucked someone who wasn't a Yordle, and did it feel damn good. He appreciated the lack of fur and the much more accommodating pussy for his cock size, he often only could fit his tip into Tristana and not to mention her non-existent breasts. If you think Jinx was small, well no need to even talk about a Yordles breast size.

He flipped her around and saddled her on his cock, and presumed to smash his cock with all his force into her juicy hole. It slid in and out like Zac and the sensation was that of bliss, making both of them spasm out of control with the passion of their love session.

"I'm cumming, " Teemo shouted, his cock bursting with nut juice." UGGGGHHHHHH, AHHHH, " came out of Teemo's mouth as his juice exploded like a rocket into her pussy, most of it spilling out like a waterfall. Jinx took handfuls of it from her seeping pussy and licked it off her hands, savouring the sticky substance that was now all over her thighs and mouth. Teemo keeled backwards out of exhaustion, that was the most he had ever ejaculated in his lifetime. He did remember that one time he literally raped Fiora top, that was his first time with a non yordle. He really did enjoy the warm sensation of her pussy on his dick, but it was short lived, as Lee Sin ganked soon after, beating the shit out of him, literally.

Teemo was lying down flat on the ground when he woke up. His dick was tingling and that tingling felt really good. He looked down to see Jinx sucking his cock feverishly, with her clothes back on and cum all over them.

"Mhmmmm, I'm just, ughh, mhhmm finish mhmmm ing up here, " Jinx said when she saw Teemo was awake. Teemo spurted another load of cum into her mouth and over face making him feel really satisfied once again. Just as he was about to get up, Jinx took off her top and sprinkled some growth elixir on her breasts making them three times larger. Then proceeded to settle his cock between her tits and titty fuck him. He died inside due to the amount of pleasure he was experiencing, he propped himself on his left elbow and pinched her rosy pink nipples as they rose and fell around his hard dick. Her soft squishy breasts felt so gentle and smooth around his dick he almost thought it was Sona. Then after 4 minutes of pure bliss, she motioned for him to stand up. Doing as he was told she then licked his tip with her pointed tongue, going round and round, teasing it back into its former hardness. Then engulfing it in her mouth, she deep throated it and took all of it into her tiny mouth, coating it with her saliva. " Slurpp, ugnn, omm, slurppp, " came from Jinx's full mouth as his size went in and out of her tight mouth which made him ejaculate once again. He sprayed his cum into her mouth,and all over her face and breasts. Directly after doing so he fell flat on his back, on the verge of blacking out. " I'm not done with you yet little Yordle, " said Jinx licking her lips as she unclasped her belt and positioned herself on top the now soft dick. Starting out slow she moved her body up and down on top the dick of the now unconscious Teemo, letting it go all the way into her. Speeding up a little she started feeling the rush of fluids ready to be released once again. " ARGHHH," she screamed as the watery liquid sprayed out of her hole like a fountain, drenching Teemo in her juices.

" Ally has been slain, " echoed throughout the Rift, as Teemo lay there dead on the ground, due to pure exhaustion. Jinx's team was able to ace the rest of Teemo's team and win the game, all thanks to Jinx.


End file.
